A Talk with a Giant Chicken
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: Raven is just sitting in her room alone, talking to the Giant Chicken from Sisters. Takes place right after Terra comes back and forgets BB. BB-Rae


I do not own the Teen Titans

Oh My god! The Teen Titans can come back, they are coming back! To help relaunch the animated TT go to the very top of profile, please try!

A talk with a giant chicken

**The night sky was crackling with lightning and rain pelted the Tower. Raven sighed and turned onto her side so she could read her clock.**

**1:30**

"**Great," She sat up and scanned her room for a book to read. Her room was dark, and lined with bookcases and trinkets from Azarath. She got up and went over to her dresser. She put her hands down on the black furniture so that all of her weight was pressed against it. She bowed her head and noticed her hand mirror. She picked it up and studied it.**

**This was the same mirror that leads to her mind. Beast Boy had been there but he didn't understand why Raven was so upset. She tossed her mirror on her bed and looked underneath it.**

"**Come on, come on….." She heard a muffled bwak. "There!" She pulled out a Giant Chicken and put it on top of her bed. The same one Beast Boy had given her at that fair when they first met Blackfire. She had thrown it off to the side to help Star, but afterwards she secretly brought it back to the tower. Now, whenever she needed comfort she took it out and talked to it.**

**It was the very first thing Beast Boy had given her and though she sounded sarcastic when she accepted it, she did think it was…. nice of him. **

"**This wasn't the first thing he gave me, his first gift to me was being my friend." She sat at the foot of her creaky, old bed and put the chicken out in front of her. "So, what do you think, should I tell him?" She didn't expect the chicken to say anything, but she was frustrated anyways.**

**She took off her slipper and tossed it at the rocking farm animal. Her aim was good so when it was hit it bwaked. **_**Why did Terra have to come back?**_

"**Ever since she came back and rejected BB, he won't come out of his room. So maybe I should tell him, and either get a rejection thrown n my face or he might feel the same." The chicken bwaked a response and shook.**

"**No, I shouldn't tell him that I love him. His Heart was just broken; I don't need to give him any more stress." She put her head in her hands and expected the chicken just too automatically bwak but instead ….**

"**It's okay, for him it won't be stress…. Take my cluck on it!" Raven looked Startled at the chicken. **

"**Great, now I'm not only talking to an over grown, Stuffed chicken at two in the morning, but it's talking back." She said in a flat monotone. Then, she saw a flash of green on the chicken's white, furry coat. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She used her powers to pick up the chicken and turn it so its back was facing her.**

**And on it was a green little spider.**

"**Beast Boy!" Raven whispered yelled. "Why are you in here?" She was still deciding whether to rip off his tiny spider head and pretend Beast Boy never existed or to hug him when he transformed back into a green elf.**

"**Well, I was going to get a pop tart when I noticed chicken sounds coming from your room." Raven blushed at Beast Boy's mischief smile. **

"**Oh… so you heard what I said to the chicken?" She already knew the answer**

"**Yep, and…. Let's say I feel the same way." He quickly shielded himself, and it made Raven smile warmly. She put her hands on his arms and he lowered hem slowly. BB's forest green eyes pierced into Raven's deep sea ones. He put is hands on her shoulders and her hands were on his cheeks. Their faces inched closer and closer until their lips met.**

**It was a soft, tender one and only lasted a moment. But during that moment a wave of emotions hit Raven. Joy, depression, hope and love; they all swirled around insider her. When they parted BB said**

"**If I wasn't a vegetarian, I'd say we should do to KFC on our first date. You really seem to like giant chickens." His smile showed a lone fang.**

**Raven rolled her eyes "Especially giant green ones" **

This is my second BB Rae one shot. I tried to work on Raven's personality and not make her too Oc. Funny enough, this idea came to me at Long John Silvers! Please review and give tips! Any tip will help me in the future!

KKA


End file.
